The Roller Coaster of Life
by Erica Evans
Summary: Set in the 'StwK' universe, highlights from Harry's life after Hogwarts, has sad moments. More summary inside, if you read it, please review as well!!!


  
  


**The Roller Coaster of Life**  
By: Erica Evans

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_   
  
Disclaimer: Basically, if you don't recognize it I own it, and if you do recognize it, then it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a compendium to my story "Secrets that Were Kept." I'm kind of in love with my characters from that story and I like to write about the back stories. So this is basically a glance at some of the happiest times and most difficult times in Harry's life after he leaves Hogwarts. Review please, I love reading them.  
  
Okay, onwards we go!!!_  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Our next to speak is a young man who has come a long way. In the beginning of his life he survived a deadly curse and the world knew him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. But, sixteen years later, his is one of the top students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, earning in the top 3% on his NEWTS, Dueling Champion, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and our Head Boy. Please Welcome, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stood up, ignoring the blood rising to his cheeks. He stepped up to the podium and muttered the Sonorus Charm. He looked out into the crowd and saw Sirius and Remus beaming what him. The Weasleys were grouped together into a mass of red hair and Harry could read the same amount of pride that he saw of Sirius and Remus' faces. All eyes stared at him as he glanced around the Quidditch Pitch.   
  
"I argued long and hard with Hermione here about what to say. She wanted me to have a specific speech prepared, note card and everything. But I don't think quite like she does, I don't think there is anyone who does, come to think of it. But I do know what I want to say, and what I want to tell you. It is simple really. My advice for the future is enjoy your lives. I'm not going to beat around the bush and tell you that your lives will be easy and wonderful. Because they might not be. Our world is in a time of chaos and fear and in ten years, when we all come back for a reunion, there will be some faces that we wont see. So I tell you this: take every opportunity.....Make friends with everyone you meet.....Enjoy the company of your spouse.....Listen to your children laugh.....Make your life unforgettable, you never know when it will stop. Don't fret over little things, but cherish them when they are received. Don't be afraid of anything, and always fight for what you believe in. I assure you that no one will be forgotten and none one will go unremembered. Each and every person will remember the day when Professor Dumbledor announced that Voldemort had returned. Everyone will remember the day when Sirius Black was pardoned. And everyone will remember the feeling of accomplishment as they walked out of their last N.E.W.T. exam. Everyone will remember their last meal in the Great Hall. And everyone will remember this moment when I tell you not to be afraid of what is out there. We are prepared. And we are ready. Make the most of every situation, and you won't be displeased. Good luck, and I'll see you around." Harry stepped back and unmagnified his voice. He smiled and blushed slightly as his audience stood to a thunderous applause. He stepped back down to his seat between Sally-Anne Parks and Lisa Turpin.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and everyone quieted down.  
  
"And now," she began. "As I call your name you will come to the podium and receive you certificate of Completion." She began the long list of the Seventh Year names. After shaking hands with Minister of Magic, Cornelus Fudge, and Professor Dumbledor, the students sat back down, awaiting the end of the list. Eventually the names came to Potter, Turpin, Weasley and then Zambini. Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and stood facing the students.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that the Seventh Year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1998 have officially Completed their studies. Congratulations!" Harry and his class were in an uproar. Harry saw Ron and Hermione rush at him with their arms wide open. Ginny and the Weasleys came over with their arms outstretched as well and Sirius and Remus were able to find their nephew as well. Pictures galore were taken from every angle. Harry was unsure if it was just his family that was taking them or if everyone was taking pictures of him. But at that moment he didn't care. As he posed for a picture with Hermione and Ron, he felt happy and content.  
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo   
  
  
Harry looked up at Remus. His uncle gave him an encouraging smile while trying to fight back his own tears. Harry took a step towards the coffin bending with the other men to lift the coffin onto their shoulders. Harry stood in the front on the left with Remus to his right. Oliver Wood was directly behind Remus and Charlie Weasley was directly behind Oliver. Ron stood behind Harry and Servus Snape was directly behind Ron. Harry hd been shocked when Snape had offered to carry a handle. But Harry understood at once that Snape and Sirius had lost their grudge against each other when they had fought along side each other against Voldemort. Harry glanced again at Remus as they began to step slowly towards the cemetery. Remus stared straight ahead and Harry saw a tear drop from his eye. Harry bowed his head. He focused on a point directly in front of him, fighting his tears. But he was loosing the battle. He walked on, carrying his godfather's coffin on his shoulders. As they approached the cemetery he saw Ginny and Hermione standing together, arms linked together in support. Harry bowed his head again, not wanting them to see his tears. He had tried for so long to hold himself together, ever since he had stared at the mangled face of his godfather. For a brief moment Harry's thoughts wondered back to his third year when he had found out that Sirius was his godfather. He felt a rush of warmth as he remembered how happy he had been when Sirius had offered him a home. But the cold sadness came back to harry when he realized again that it would never come true. Sirius had been pardoned in Harry's seventh year. After Harry's Completion from Hogwarts, Sirius was off at war, and Harry stayed at the Weasleys, preparing to go into the Auror academy. Harry had only been out of the Academy a few weeks when Sirius had died.  
  
Harry and the other men carried the coffin to his space in the ground. It was next to the graves of Harry's parents, Lilly and James. Harry bent with the other men to set the coffin gently down into the open space in the ground. He stepped back in unison with the others. They moved as one but not from practice. These men shared grief and sadness and that bond made their movements fluid. Harry felt Ginny beside him and she held his hand tightly. Each person in attendance today help a small goblet filled with dirt. As Dumbledor made his speech, the goblets were emptied onto the coffin, filling and covering the grave completely. Harry let his tears run freely down his cheeks and made no attempt to wipe them. He read the tombstone above the freshly laid dirt.  
  


_Sirius Tarent Black  
May 15, 1960-October 31, 1999  
Beloved Friend  
Beloved Godfather  
We will truly miss our Beloved Padfoot_

  
  
Afterwards, Harry received many supportive smiled and embraces. But none were are impactful as Snape's. His old Potions Master approached him and stood stiffly in front of him. Looking Harry in the eye, the two eyed each other for a brief moment. Harry offered his hand and Snape shook is then pulled him into an embrace. Harry could sense the eyes upon them. The hug ended about as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"Best of luck, Harry." Snape stated. His normal spite and disgust was gone from his voice and Harry genuinely believed that Snape meant what he had said. Harry turned back towards Ginny and the two walked with Hermione and Ron towards the edge of the cemetery.   
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo  
  
  
He watched as she walked down the aisle. She was an angel. She didn't walk, she floated. Her white wedding robe clinging closely to her skin, hiding their little life inside of her. She was radiant. She was beaming with live and with love. Harry sighed inwardly to himself, wondering again how he was able to deserve her. Her auburn hair was done up in a twist on the back of her head and her veil was softly draped across her face. She had insisted that he wore his Auror Dress Uniform, and he shifted uncomfortably in them. They were all black with a high collar. He was young but from the golden bars across his heart an onlooker could see he was high in ranking. His cape hung rom his shoulders, with a stripe of red along the edge. The stripe was repeated along the outside of his pant leg and down the middle of his uniform jacket.  
  
He smiled at her as she approached him. Her father bent and kissed her cheek before giving Harry her hand. She smiled sweetly at him. They turned towards the Minister of Magic, Galven Hodgeprig, and he began the ceremony. Minutes went by as the Minster talked on and soon it came Harry's turn to say his vows.  
  
"I can remember the first time I realized I was in love with you." Harry began. Ginny smiled and slightly shook her head. "I was talking with Ron and we were discussing his relationship with Hermione. And the entire time I was thinking, 'I wish I was back in the the common room with Ginny.' All I wanted to do was sit with you. At that moment I realized that I wasn't happy with out you. I was miserable when I was away from you. You made me want to be better, to try harder. I always felt inferior to you. We have been through so much together and I know I would have bucked a long time ago if I didn't have you to hold my hand. I would be lost without you. I could tell you again that I love you, I could tell you again that I always will and I could tell you again that I will try with every ounce of my soul to make you happy, be there for you and to protect you. But I always believed that if you repeat things too often they seem to loose their meaning. But you know how I fell. And I am so happy to give my love to you." Harry looked into Ginny's eyes fighting his won tears. Why am I crying?! He thought to himself. This was supposed to be a happy day. Ginny blinked a few times fighting off her own tears, and the she began her part of the vows.  
  
"Harry I've loved you for too long." she stated and Harry blinked. "So long that I've forgotten what its like not to love you. Loving you has made me who I am. I can't imagine my life without you, that world does not exist. I am honored to love you. I am honored to be able to be beside you. Each day of my life is made whole when I look into your eyes and I still melt when you tell me that you love me. A friend told me once that love like ours is rare. She is a very smart girl, and I knew she was right. She told me that she can see our love ripple around us when we are together. She said you can feel it from across a room. She told me that love like ours is rare because it is so incredibly honest, and pure. She told me she recognized it because she had the same kind of love. When I saw her together with the guy she loved I saw us, just without the brown bushy hair and the red mangled mess. But it was there, and I saw what she was talking about. I saw the way the felt about each other in their eyes, and I recognized it as what I saw in yours. Harry, thank you for loving me. You have made all my dreams come true."  
  
Harry smiled and blinked back tears. When the Minister pronounced them man and wife, neither Harry or Ginny heard. They were too occupied staring at each other in complete satisfaction. Harry lifted her veil and placed a sweet, slow and sensuous kiss onto his wife's lip. And in that moment, Harry was happy.  
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo  
  
  
  
Harry watched as his mentor, his friend, dueled with the most feared dark wizard on over 100 years. Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry watched as Dumbledor appeared to be gaining on Voldemort. But in that instant a Death Eater, standing nearby threw a curse at Dumbledor.  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through Harry's head. What now? Do I act? Dumbledor specifically told me not to interfere. Will I die? Will he die? BLOODY HELL!!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!!  
  
Before the Death Eater had lowered his wand, Harry had shouted his own spell at him and then at Voldemort. All three men fell to the ground at the same time. Harry ran over to Dumbledor but he was too late. His eyes were glazed over staring blankly up at him. Harry stood up and walked away, too hurt and angry and grief-stricken to think. He felt someone grab his arm and turned to face Ginny. One look at her and she knew what had happened and Harry collapsed onto her. The two fell into a heap on the ground and Harry sobbed onto her shoulder. Death Eaters disappeared and more Aurors and wizards came but Harry was unable to speak to any of them. One thought stuck in his head. He should have acted sooner.  
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo  
  
  
  
Harry looked down at the face of his son. He was so tiny. His fists were balled up and tucked close to his body.  
  
"Are they supposed to be this small?" Harry asked.   
  
Ginny laughed. "He's a_ baby,_ Harry. They start out that small. Don't worry, you won't break him."  
  
Harry looked at his son. And he fought tears. Harry sat down in a chair next to Ginny's bed and rocked his son gently back and forth. The beamed down at this little life he Had helped to create.   
  
"Harry, do we still go with the name we had planned?" Ginny asked. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I think we do."  
  
"Why don't you go and show him to everyone." she suggested. He needed and walked towards the door, his son shifting in his arms. He opened the door and stepped into the hall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried and jumped up from her seat. Soon all the other Weasleys were around him. Harry's son sighed in his sleep and Ron brushed the soft wisps of back hair on his head.  
  
"Did you decide on a name?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Harry replied. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet James Bradden Potter."  
  
"James Bradden, I kinda like it Harry." Remus said.   
  
"James for my father, and Bradden for my grandfather." Harry explained. Bill picked up his two year old daughter, Mackenzie, and she smiled at her newest cousin.  
  
"He's so tiny, Daddy!" she whispered to Bill.  
  
"That was my first thought too." Harry said to her. She leaned over and kissed his head and James stirred in his sleep. Everyone awed and Harry stepped back into Ginny's delivery room. He sat back down in the chair and watched as everyone passed his son around. Harry smiled. He was glad to have his family here with him. He was glad he had a family.  
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo  
  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Again, Harry was carrying a handle on a coffin of someone who had died, someone he knew. This time it was Fred Weasley's. Harry stood across from Ron, George and Charlie in front of them, Bill and Remus beind them. But there was not just once coffin, there were three. Harry blinked back tears. Why were there so many deaths in his life. Why did everyone he knew had to die? The six men walked into the cemetery followed by a black coffin, and then a smaller white one. Harry hated to think about it. He didn't want to think that Fred, his wife Emma and their nine year old daughter were no more. Kate's grandfathers, Arthur Weasley and Tom Park were carrying their granddaughter's coffin with the aid of William Weasley, Bill's son and Kate's cousin Simon Park. It was so small.   
  
Harry bend with the rest of the red headed men and set Fred's coffin into the ground. They were at a the Weasley family plot. Fred's tombstone stood next to his grandfather's, Emma and Kate's stood next to Fred's.   
  
Harry stepped back and watched as Emma's coffin was set into the ground by her brothers Joshua, Alexander, and Michael Park, and her cousins Marc, Zacharia and Christain. Kate's coffin was placed next and Harry remembered again how wrong it was that the coffin was so small. A child than small should not have to die, only when they had just begun to live.  
  
Percy spoke to the crowd of people about his brother. He told about his laughter and his quest to make everyone around him happy. Emma's brother, Alexander spoke about Emma and how she was always smiling. He talked about how her laughter was able to infect everyone around her and she was fun to be around. Harry's eyes began to tear again when his son, James, stepped onto the podium to talk about Emma. He told a story about he had been upset on day. Kate had pulled him outside and they played by the stream near the Burrow. He told about how she scolded him for not laughing enough and she tried everything to cheer him up. In the end she had to push him into the stream to get him to laugh. James concluded by saying that he would miss her and that she was a great friend.   
  
Everyone bowed their heads as they walked forward to pour their goblets of earth onto the graves. Harry stood and looked at the graves and people, one by one came and paid their respects.  
  
_

Fredrick Alan Weasley  
November 24, 1977-October 31, 2009  
Son, Brother  
Friend, Husband,  
Father  
His laughter and desire to hear others   
laugh will forever be missed.   
Rest well, dearest Fred  
  
  
Emma Renee Park-Weasley  
July 3, 1978-October 31, 2009  
Daughter, Sister  
Wife, Friend  
Mother  
Her rays of sunshine and desire   
to laugh will remain in our hearts, forever.  
Send us a star, Emma,   
and we'll send it back with love  
  
  
Katelyn Anne Weasley  
January 13, 2001-October 31, 2009  
Daughter  
Cousin  
Friend  
Our little angel, who's life was cut short  
We will never forget your eyes   
and how they smiled from your heart

_  
  
  
  
oOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOoOOooOOo  
  
  
"And if you have any problems, Will, Macenzie, Cameron, and Phil are all there." Ginny said to her son. James was about to board the train to Hogwarts to begin his first year.  
  
"If I get into Gryffindor." James said.  
  
"It won't matter where you go," Harry said. "We will love you no matter where you are." James tried a smile, it sort of worked, but it fell about as quickly as it began.  
  
"You'd think they would have split up some of the Weasleys." James stated. "Do you think that there will ever be too many for the school?" James was trying to get his mind off of things and Harry could tell.  
  
"James, relax, everything will be fine." Harry said.  
  
James sighed. "I know, just nerves, you know."  
  
"Remember what I told you about my first time on the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"About Mum chasing after the train?" James asked. Ginny blushed.  
  
"No, about being new to everything. And Hogwarts ended up being one of the best items of my life."  
  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
"At least you know that you're a wizard. You won't be confused every time someone mentions Quidditch." Harry commented. James laughed as the train whistle blew. Ginny reached out and gave her son a hug but had to let go when James dramatically began to gasp for air.  
  
"And be careful, James." Ginny said to her son. James smiled bravely at his parents but both Harry and Ginny could see the worry behind his eyes.  
  
"I'll owl after the feast." James said. He gave his brother, Darenn, a hug, and bent down to hug Reagan.  
  
"I don't want you to leave!" the dark haired girl yelled at her brother.  
  
"Reagan, its not for too long. I'll see you at Christmas." James said. Reagan sniffled and took a step towards her brother. James but his arms around her and she sighed against his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'm off." James said. Harry felt Ginny beside him and she squeezed his hand. He didn't dare look at her too afraid of show her his tears building up behind his eyes.   
  
The train whistle blew, signaling the last call to get onto the train. James flashed them a smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"James." harry said and James turned to face his father. "Be careful but be sure to have fun at the same time."  
  
"I will, Dad." James said and turned back to the train. He paused for a second and turned back around and gave his father a hug. Caught off guard, Harry let a single tear roll down his cheek. James broke away from his father, smiled and jumped onto the train.  
  
"Well," Harry began.  
  
"One down, two to go." Ginny replied. He turned and kissed her forehead and they watched together with Darenn and Reagan as their eldest son left to begin the rest of his life as a wizard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_** The End**   
  
  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too sad. But In my world, Harry kinda had a hard life. Please Read and Review!!!!__   
  
  
  
_


End file.
